kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Souji Tendou/God Speed Love
In an alternate timeline, is . Character History God Speed Love During the Shibuya Meteor Strike, Tendou would briefly meet his sister, but the two would become buried under the rumble of a collapsing building, with Hiyori suffering severe injuries. The two would survive and, years later, the landscape of the Earth had drastically changed. The meteor strike had evaporated a vast majority of the planet's surface water, creating areas of desolation around the globe. The meteor also carried other Worms which further threatened human life. With water becoming the most precious resource, organizations such as ZECT and its rival faction, Neo-ZECT, have used their influence to regulate what remains and to combat the Worm threat. Now an adult, Tendou has been working as the mercenary Kamen Rider Kabuto for some time; using his work to keep watch over an ailing Hiyori, who had become critically-ill from the injuries she suffered during the Shibuya Meteor Strike. As the conflict between the three factions (ZECT, Neo-ZECT and the Worms) reached it climax, Tendou would be instrumental in the Jacob's Ladder incident, which attempted to replenish the Earth's water with an water-bearing asteroid using a space station powered by Clock Up technology. With the help of Kagami (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tendou uncovered a secret conspiracy between ZECT and the Worms: using the space station to bring more Worms to Earth from a second asteroid. The two would infiltrated the space station and defeat Issei Kurosaki, ZECT's Kamen Rider Caucasus; acquiring the Hyper Zecter which enabled Tendou to alter history by transporting the Worm-infected meteorite seven years into the past and colliding it with the original Shibuya meteor, preventing the catastrophe of his present timeline. Before vanishing, Tendou visits his past, younger self and gives him his Zecter belt and encourages him to persevere and save his sister Hiyori to continue on in the altered timeline. Kamen Rider Kabuto The allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As with all of the Zecters, Kabuto has two basic forms that he can transform into. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Kabuto. *'Rider Weight': 132 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.9 sec. Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. Due to the heavy armor, Masked Form offers strong defensive but low offensive capabilities. This is Kabuto's default form, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," which when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his body, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the ejected armor parts and revealing the sleeker Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. When Kabuto switches the horn on the Kabuto Zecter back to its original position, it will initiate sequence, where all of the extra armor reattaches to him, restoring Masked Form either partially or completely. The Armor of Masked Form consists of the following parts: * is the V-shaped horn on the forehead, usually has more than four times the hearing ability of a person, listens to sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. * is the silver armor supported and reinforced by , it is possible to continue to lift with heavy load even with heavy objects of 25 tons for a long time. * is the black shoulder tip that take in air. Gas is separated, converted into high-compression oxygen, and the oxygen concentration in the body is made up, and make spreads throughout the body. Only activated by qualified person can make him to be able to use the Masked Rider System freely. * * hidden inside the Masked Armor, stores high compressed oxygen which can be operated freely for more than 10 hours even above 5000 m above sea level. In Masked Form, Kabuto Horn is stored and isolated in chest. * is molecularly coupled by electric force called . Also, by Cast Off, Masked Armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 19 t. Kabuto's is the sleeker and more offensive-based form. This form resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle, which Kabuto is named and themed after. In this form, Kabuto has access to the command, enabling him to move freely through the flow of time to match the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Kabuto can perform his tachyon-powered . Kabuto Rider Form has three known variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), and a flying side kick. Rider Form consists of the following parts: * has the same capabilities with Masked Form's Kabuto Receiver. Also, when charged up with the Kabuto Zecter, it receives a wave and glows red. * senses the disturbance of the space-time at the same time as a Worm doing Clock Up and informs it to Kabuto. * * has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness. * * * * * * Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love - Hyper= Hyper Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Hyper Rider Kick': 30 t. Kabuto is able to access , a stronger version of Rider Form. Accessed through the , Tendou transforms into this form via . In Hyper Form, Kabuto also has access to , an even faster version of Clock Up able to time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The extent of Kabuto's time travel is currently unknown, but he has been shown travelling up to seven years in the past. Kabuto is also able to take objects back in time along with him. He is also equipped with jets on his back, the flames of which resemble insect wings, which he can use to fly. In God Speed Love, Kabuto was shown to be able to fly through space, and the jets had enough power to move a meteor far larger than him. This form's finisher is the , which is activated by first pulling the Hyper Zecter's horn before performing the usual process for the Rider Kick. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love }} Equipment Device *Kabuto Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device *Rider Belt - Kabuto's transformation belt *Hyper Zecter - Kabuto's transformation device to become Hyper Form Weapons *Kabuto Kunai Gun - Kabuto's personal weapon Vehicle *Kabuto Extender - Kabuto's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Souji Tendou is portrayed by . The younger Tendou from seven years prior to the series is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kabuto, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love See also Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heroes